


TRUE NORTH

by prairiegirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegirl/pseuds/prairiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into what might have happened on November 6, 2010 in Helsinki, Finland when Adam Lambert met Sauli Koskinen.  This little story is a bit floofy and sweetly schmoopy and I don't care because these boys make me happy.  Try and be any cuter guys.   I hope my little story makes the reader happy too.  No beta on this one so all those erroneous commas are my fault.  Sorry about that.  Hope I got the rest of it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE NORTH

Adam's body trembles as he lines up and slowly pushes into the small man beneath him. The blond haired man is beautiful, his small body toned and well defined, and with his legs spread like that, open and ready, and wanting him, it's almost too much, even for him. He pushes in farther, listening as the man gasps, murmuring his name, “Adam,” with a heavy accent, low and sensual as hell. The man opens his eyes and stares, blue eyes looking into blue eyes, needing, wanting to perhaps catch a glimpse into the soul of the other.

He's all the way in now and both men move sensually, groaning with increasing pleasure at each thrust, still staring and watching, trusting the other as they learn to move together. The man pushes deep inside the blond man, grips his hips tightly, moving in faster, deeper and harder, as the room around them echoes the sounds of panting and gasping, and a litany of words that don't come close to describing the intensity of what they're feeling at this moment. How can there be so much feeling? This man is a stranger.

Adam murmurs the man's name, “Sauli,” as he strokes the man's dick and hears him sigh then gasp and say, “Oh...” He's close to coming and tells the man who groans more loudly, more insistently as Adam fucks deep into him, bringing each closer. Sauli comes suddenly in a kind of blinding white heat, still staring into blue eyes as liquid spills hot over Adam's hand which slowly strokes him until he stills. Adam is close now, fucking Sauli hard, holding on to his hips again as he seeks his own release, and finally it hits him, sharp like a whip striking, the pleasure rolling through his body as he looks at Sauli with something akin to disbelief in his eyes. How can anything be this good?

He trembles again as he collapses on Sauli then moves out of him, regretfully, but not wanting to crush the small man. The condom is gone then, and Adam pulls Sauli close to him and kisses him slowly and deeply, still hungry for him. They kiss that way until they're both breathless, frustrated because it's so good and they don't want to stop. Their breathing slows as they lay twined together, holding on tight, slowly calming, then boneless as they both sleep.

Adam wakes up way too early for a day off but there's this beautiful boy lying next to him and he'd rather explore him than sleep. Sauli wakes slowly with a groan and stretching out a little when he feels his dick engulfed in wet heat and then feels a tongue lick all the way up his shaft and he nuzzles his head in Adam's chest and makes a whimpering sound as he hears Adam sigh and feels him suck harder as he realizes that Sauli is awake.

Adam can't believe what heaven it is to feel Sauli's hard dick in his mouth, and listen to a sigh, a groan, or the murmur of his name, to know how much he likes what Adam's doing to him. Inspired then, he takes him all the way in, loves the feel of his nose buried in Sauli's groin, and sucks harder, knowing he's making an impression when he hears words, phrases that must be Finnish. He may not know the literal meaning of the words, but he sure as hell knows what Sauli means when he gasps like that and then Adam tastes the salty liquid pouring into his mouth, and swallows every drop. He sucks Sauli slowly, cleaning him up then finds his mouth and they're kissing again, slow and sweet in the early morning, hands all over each other, exploring and remembering too, some places from the night before.

It's Sauli's turn then as he strokes Adam's dick and with a smile and a short laugh moves down and licks the length and puts the head in his mouth, tongue rolling around the surface as he looks up, staring into Adam's eyes, then licks the length again and says, “You like, yes?” and, still smiling, slides his mouth down around Adam's dick, sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down, groaning happily, watching Adam the whole time. It isn't long before Adam is bucking up into Sauli's mouth while laying flat on his back, eyes half closed as he watches Sauli almost gleefully devouring his dick. Where has this guy been all my life?

Coffee and breakfast is ordered then they take a shower together after Adam asks rather shyly if Sauli wants to stay for a while. Sauli definitely wants to stay, maybe forever, but he just smiles and nods, and points to the bathroom and when the water is hot they get into the shower together, steam thick around them, like a dream. They wash each others backs and kiss long and leisurely under the endless hot water and turn the water off at last and dry each other with big fluffy hotel towels.

Emerging from the steam, they dress and Adam dries off Sauli's hair some more, then gently runs his palm down Sauli's cheek, looking over his face as if he's memorizing all of it, wanting to have something to remember for later when he needs it. He gently lifts Sauli's chin and kisses his mouth, so perfect in Adam's mind, soft and sexy at the same time. The kiss is sweet, almost chaste, a sensual brush of soft lips together. Is it really true that he hasn't known this man forever?

Sauli almost cannot breathe and is almost relieved when there is a knock at the door. The moment felt so intimate and he doesn't know what to feel, doesn't even want to feel, because this is for one night, right? Just one night, and he'll never see this man again, never get to know him, even if he already does know him. It doesn't seem fair but then room service breaks the moment and Sauli can pretend it never happened. It did happen though, didn't it?

There is a lot of food and it looks like Adam's ordered just about everything on the menu. When Sauli laughs about the feast, Adam just tells him that he didn't know what he liked so he just got one of everything. Sauli just looks at Adam and wants to tell him how that is just so nice, and ask him how is it that he's so sweet, but he giggles a bit instead, does a little dance and starts making them plates of food. Adam doesn't want much but Sauli does, maybe because he wants to try all of Adam's treats, and Adam just shakes his head with a little smile as he watches Sauli's quick movements and then watches him dive into his food. Adam thinks about how much Sauli is an Aries, a double Aries he said, and now he's starting to see how true that is. Who has that much energy in the morning?

Sauli asks Adam when he has to leave and where he'll be next. He relates his whole itinerary and when he's done he sits still for a moment just looking at him. Sauli looks back with a sort of 'What?' expression on his face, and Adam looks down for a moment then asks Sauli if he'd like to see him again. Adam's voice is very quiet and very serious and Sauli looks at him and realizes this is difficult for Adam. This was just supposed to be a one-time hook up, right?

Sauli doesn't know how to respond, but decides to say how that would be nice but they live so far apart. “I would like to get to know you, though, but you seem so...so busy too.”

Adam grabs Sauli's hands and says, “We could talk, and text, and email, and you could come to Paris when the tour is done in a month. We could get to know each other that way.” Adam waits then, holding Sauli's hands, waiting, hoping he'll just say he can try.

Sauli squeezes Adam's hands a little and says, “Paris, really? Have you ever been there?”

Adam tells him no, he's never been to Paris but it would be perfect because the press wouldn't be following him there and they could spend time without being harassed, and to say yes because he could still change his mind later. “Just say yes. Last night was too good to pretend it didn't happen. I don't care about the obstacles. Tell me yes.”

Still holding Sauli's hands, Adam gets halfway up, and leans over the table and kisses Sauli, softly at first, then harder, as his hands cup his face when he hears Sauli sigh and feels arms reaching out and hands holding on to the back of his neck. When Adam pulls away he says, “Does that mean yes?”

Sauli seems to look right into Adam and says, “Yes, okay, we can see, huh? Paris is for lovers, you know.”

There is a big smile on Adam's face and he says, “For lovers? Yeah, we'll see,” Adam says, kissing Sauli quickly again, and sitting back down. “Give me your phone.”

Sauli finds it still in his pant's pocket and hands it over to Adam who punches in his numbers and then hands his phone to Sauli so he can do the same. “It's official,” Adam says, smiling. “We can Skype and text whenever we want.”

An hour later, Sauli is ready to leave because he knows Adam will be leaving shortly and he really doesn't want to be kicked out, and would rather leave with his dignity intact. He still isn't sure anything will come of this, but any thought of the night before makes him feel warm, so warm. There's something about this guy, he doesn't know what really, but something, and he wants to know, to find out what it is with them. The way Adam kisses him tells him a lot, it's sweet and hot, and leaves him breathless, so when they finally stop, he just says, “Okay, then, I'll see you,” and smiles.

“I'll see you soon and I'll text you later, on my way to Oslo. Bye for now, baby.”

Sauli waves a last goodbye, turning slightly with a big smile and a little skip as he walks down the hallway, away from Adam, wishing he didn't have to, and truly hoping he'll hear from him later.

When Sauli disappears from view, Adam leans against the door, a little smile on his face. He looks at his phone to make sure the number is really there because otherwise he'll never see him again and he's not sure he could take that because he already knows how special this guy is, and how special he makes Adam feel. Dreams are made of what last night was, and he's waited a long time to find this one. Who knew the northern lights could burn so bright?


End file.
